Polymers have transformed society by introducing materials which do not shatter, rot, or rust, as do ceramics, wood, and some metals.
Polymers are formed from monomers, and it has long been a goal of polymerization processors to use as much of the monomers as possible during polymerization, for both reasons of cost and reduction of reactive molecules amidst the macromolecule polymer.